Under Your Guidance
by YuukiTenriKdramon
Summary: A story about a boy, about to embark on a Trainer journey, when suddenly he met her. His life changed drastically afterwards. Join our protagonist Kyou and his Pokémon as he finds out more about the life of a Trainer, finding romance on the way, even fighting in a war none had thought would occur before. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo.


Well, here we are for a new start on a new fanfic!

And so, because I'm so tired at sucking at writing Indonesian fanfics, I've taken a month off from writing LSO and MoaS (yes, safe to say I wanted to finish it- even though it's already so freakin' late). Because of that, some ideas and quick drabbles came to me once I played my Pokemon again. After all, a Pokemaniac's a Pokemaniac.

And this fanfic about Pokemon is what came out of those drabbles. I'm trying to depict a scene where Trainers are not actually 'kids', but teenage schoolboys and schoolgirls. Romance would be felt better that way, would it? :vv

Sorry if I sucked so bad at writing. Especially the battlescenes. It's not my fault (?) #slapped

Without further ado, here you are. Under Your Guidance!

* * *

**Under Your Guidance  
-Kdramon-**

**1- _When I first met you._**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_It was the end of the canyon._

_The gigantic stone walls, that stretched out from Taniva City's northern end to Windmill Town's south, had me cornered in a dead end. A moment later, I heard faint growls- and two Flamethrowers, from two Houndooms, aimed straight at my vision._

_"Iron Defense!" In order to shield myself (in vain) I pinched out a red and white- coloured ball from my pocket, and threw it upwards. As I planned, my Shieldon erupted from it, and instantly toughened itself with a hard layer of steel. Though, it could only block two attacks, as another one- this time, an intense Fire Blast- scorched Shieldon and broke its defense. Worrying about Shieldon's safety, I quickly returned it to its Pokéball. A red light enveloped Shieldon, and it entered the ball._

_"Ara, it's rare to see the great Knight of Yotta Region shielding herself in a corner," a voice cringed in my ears. It was Team Apollo's leader- Mimi. For some reason, the supreme commander in charge of the most powerful dark Pokémon organization had such a cute name. "Where's all your mighty Pokémon? Where's the twin Chivalry Dance- your Zoroark and Blaziken?__"_

_I couldn't stand it. She was taunting me, and I blatantly fell for it. But I wouldn't take out Zoroark, nor Blaziken. I will surely- and immediately- lose and got captured, since Mimi's a stronger Trainer than me. No, I'm not underestimating myself. It's the absolute truth. Then... there's only one way out._

_"Mimi-chan! Behind you!" I pointed at the sky, hoping that she would turn her back or whatever. I needed a two-second distraction, in order to-_

_"Like I will fall for that trick, 'Yuki-chan'. Crush her, Tyranitar!"_

_I failed. Literally._

_Behind her, a gigantic green beast emerged. It has strong jaws, strong arms and legs, and also, it was about to shoot a destructive Hyper Beam at me. It was futile to dodge it, so there was no choice but to take it head-on. __"Tch.. Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!" I threw Blaziken's _Pokéball up, and the flaming fowl emerged from it. Blaziken, with its speed, quickly landed a strong punch at Mimi's Tyranitar's belly before it shot Hyper Beam, and it was shown to hurt a lot as Tyranitar tumbled backwards, resulting in a crash-landing. Using the opportunity, I returned Blaziken and made a fast getaway, hiding between rocks and walls in order to evade their relentless attacks.__

__"You can't escape forever, Yukihira! Get her, Golurk!" Another one of Mimi's deadly party. A huge steel-clad golem appeared, and lunged straight at me with its body like a rocket.__

__Please... Let me reach Windmill before they catch up!__

__.__

__.__

__.__

Sunlight pierced the room, bringing forth a new day for Windmill Town, but for a boy, a very, very special one.  
It was 16th of February. And the 15th birthday of Shiroichi Kyou.

"Hm... Onee-chan? No.. something's wrong... hmmm.. sleep," he muttered in his half-awake state. His azure eyes blinked for a few times. He ruffled his chocolate-brown hair, and soon fell asleep again. Without warning, suddenly, a pile of newspaper whacked him in his head, fully bringing his consciousness out.

"OW! What the- Onee-chan! So it WAS you!" Kyou said, while grabbing his head. He searched the bed for his glasses, and puts it on. Only then he could see the person in front of him clearly. A 17-year-old girl, having the same chocolate-brown hair as Kyou, but her eyes were crystal- not azure. She wore a beige-colored jacket that matched perfectly with her black T-shirt and skirt. A yellow bag was strapped on her waist, and beside it was three red-and-white colored balls. It was, no doubt, Pokéballs.

"What was me? Anyway, Otanjoubi Omedetou! Happy Birthday, my dumb otouto," she said while crouching down and slapped Kyou's head with her palm. It's always her habit to damage him if she felt happy. "Since it's your birthday, Okaa-chan and I prepared a special present for you- come see her in the Lab."

Gible, his first Pokémon, poked his feet while growling happily. Kyou assumed that he is trying to congratulate him, too. He had been partners with Gible ever since he was ten, when he saved Gible from a landslide. As a result, he and Gible were trapped in a dark cave for a few hours, until his mom and sister- Shiroichi Sakuya and Mio- dug him out of the cave. Gible was his best friend since then. But after that, he had a little trauma of getting out of Windmill on his own- and the trauma was just cured when he turned 14. And so, his mom promised him that he could go on a journey with Gible next year. Today, in terms of view perspective. Upon seeing Gible, he immediately reminisced about his past, and his mom's promise. Only then does he realize that he had been wanting to sleep through the most important day of his life.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" he yelped. "Onee-chan, I'm off!"

Mio palmed her face. "You haven't even packed, or got ready, or even took a bath.."

"Ahahaha, yeah..." Kyou replied.

After Mio helped him sort out things he needed to bring inside his new Trainer Bag- Potions, Pokéballs, and others, he sprinted off to Windmill Town's Pokémon Research Lab, where he will meet his mom, Professor Sakuya. He greeted his fellow neighbors on the way, with Gible mimicking his waving gestures.

"There's Okaa-chan's lab, Gible," Kyou pointed at the largest building he spotted. A building rich with Windmill Town's signature Pokémon-propelled windmills, with a cherry pink roof as its specialty. Most Trainers in Yotta went to Prof. Sakuya's lab first before they start their journey. Usually, the Professor gives Trainers their first partner- their starter Pokémon. In Kyou's case though, he already got one- so there was no need to get a starter Pokémon.

Suddenly, when he was walking the long, winding path to the lab, something emerged from the trees and bushes- and slammed against Kyou.

"Ow! Wh-what was that..." he muttered. He opened his eyes, and he couldn't believe what he saw. It was a super rare black Pokémon with red hair stretching down to its lower back- Zoroark. It stood in both of its feet firmly, despite the countless injuries it had in its body. And, it was carrying a young girl in light armor, with injuries as well. Kyou stood there dumbfounded; he didn't know even how to react. All he knew is that he needed to save her and that Zoroark. Gible pointed furiously at them, panicking.

"H-hey! A-are you okay..?" Kyou supported the stumbling Zoroark, and saw the girl it carried. She has beautiful snow-white hair, sadly it was all tangled up in branches and leaves. Silver plates at her shoulders and lower thighs were shown to be scarred- it almost seemed like a girl as cute as her had undergone a fierce battle, only to end up losing and making a run for it. He was held aback for a brief moment, admiring how majestic the girl looked with her shining but ragged clothing. Then he realized what condition were they in- and instantly carried the girl towards Prof. Sakuya's lab- the Zoroark following (making sure Kyou didn't do anything to its precious Trainer, whilst looking at him with a worried gaze, trying to tell him that she needed help).

"Ah, Kyou! Hello there-"

As soon as Sakuya opened the door to her lab, she stared at Kyou for a moment.

"O-Okaa-chan... H-help her.."

.

Immediately the girl was carried to a bed (it's actually for Pokémon, but in some emergency cases, who gives a damn about those trivial things) by Sakuya, and she took out some Pokéballs from her pocket. It was a Roserade, a Blissey, and a Slowking. Badass Pokémon wasn't a surprise for Kyou- his mom was, a seasoned Trainer after all.

"Roserade, Aromatherapy. Blissey, Soft-Boiled. Slowking, Heal Pulse." As Sakuya calmly said the attacks, a mixture of soothing green powder, warm radiating light, and pink pulses enveloped the white-haired girl in armor, somehow removing her cuts and bruises- revealing a beautiful clear skin behind. Her armor was still badly scraped though, as Pokémon healing moves doesn't heal objects. Prof. Sakuya moved her into another room, one with a more decent bed, to wait for her recovery. It may not look like it, but her lab is huge. A few hours after the emergency treatment was delivered, she began to open her eyes. Slowly. Kyou could see emerald-lime color. The beautiful, shining, emerald eyes of the white-haired girl.

She looked at Kyou. In confusion. Then she turned her attention to Prof. Sakuya, and instantly lit up.

"Professor! It's been a long time, isn't it?" she said, with a bright smile on her face. It's as if she forgot what she had been through, before the latter collapsed. Sakuya replied with a smack on her head.

"O-ww... W-what was that for..?" she clutched her head while groaning. Kyou couldn't believe his eyes, but as she woke up slowly from her Sleeping Beauty state and quickly interacted with his mom, she looked so.. moe.

"...For the youngest person to become a Trainer nowadays, the ten-year-old kid that begged me for a Starter Pokémon, to grow up into the Knight of Yotta, and returning back to Windmill full of injuries.. Just what in the name of Arceus are you up to, Yukihira?"

Kyou could swear he saw the girl- Yukihira- 's expression darken, if not only for a milisecond.

"Umm.. Oh yeah! I was chased by Team Apollo.. Then I escaped here using Winiva Canyon, I guess.. Anyway, thanks for saving me again, Prof. I really did owe you thrice," she stifled a dry laugh. "How's Zoroark and the rest?"

"They're safe and sound downstairs. I believe now the best thing you can do is take some rest. You still haven't recovered your stamina, even though I restored your physique," exclaimed Professor Sakuya. "Then, I'll have you do the last errand for me, Yukihira." She proceeded to exit the room. Kyou was there, with Gible beside him as always.

"Kyou-kun, is it? I've heard that Mio-senpai had a little brother, and it turned out to be you... Hajimemashite. My name is Hiraashi Yukino, but you can call me Yukihira. Formerly the Champion of Yotta, but now degenerated to just the Knight of Yotta Region. Yoroshiku ne!"  
Former. Champion. Those words struck him like a Volt Tackle- he was face to face with an honored person- a former Champion! Nevertheless, in a room. Alone. Well, Gible doesn't count. And a bed. What possibilities does Arceus want with him, a growing teenager, in his early age of fift-

"Heeey. Why are you spacing out?" Kyou snapped out of his daydream, and saw Yukihira waving her hand in front of his face. He stumbled backwards, surprised, and fell to a chair. "A-ah, no, it's nothing, I'm just surprised that you were no ordinary Trainer, Yukihira-san. My name is Shiroichi Kyou. The brother of Shiroichi Mio, and the son of Professor Sakuya.. Y-Yoroshiku, as well!"

"Good to know you, Kyou-kun! Ah, right, I needed to check on my partners' conditions-" Kyou's eyes lit up, his danger sense tingling to the maximum.

"YUKIHIRA-SAN, DON'T GET UP!" Kyou's sudden scream made Yukihira lean back into the bed again. Even Gible was startled. "Y-You.. your c-clothes.."

A loud "KYAA!" was all Kyou could hear before a strike hit his face, plunging his vision into oblivion. When his eyes somehow regenerated, he could see his mom handing over a set of new clothes for Yukihira. She was blushing slightly- covering her body with the white bedsheet.

"Er-hem," a voice baffled from behind Kyou. Knuckle cracks can be heard. "Boys should get out and be good, do they?" Kyou gulped. He could swear his mom was with a Metagross there, readying a Meteor Mash- it was certain doom for Kyou, if he did not obey. He had, too, sometimes, got into this state when he had an affair concerning his sister- and it's not normal affairs, if you get it.

"YES, OKAA-CHAN! I SHALL BE A GOOD BOY! YES!"  
With that, his fantasies relating to Yukihira in the bed ended, and was replaced with the vision of a Metagross readying its Meteor Mash.

.

Moments later, Yukihira came out, already in a different, more casual, attire. Her white hair was tied up in a ponytail, with a small Pokéball-shaped hair clip that fits perfectly on the front part of her hair. Her armor was changed by a blue-colored hoodie jacket, with a silver shirt underneath it. For the bottom part, a sky blue short skirt, with a yellow Trainer's Bag strapped onto her waist. With knee-length black socks and black shoes to complete, she was totally like a normal Trainer. Six Pokéballs dangled beside her bag, reminding Kyou what she really is- the Knight of Yotta Region.

"How do I look, Kyou-kun?" Yukihira spun, showing her new set of clothes to Kyou. He couldn't help but feel amazed. And charmed.

"W-well, let's just say it suits you.. or something.." he said, rubbing his head.

"Yukihira." The sound of the Professor echoed from behind them. "Actually, I have a favor to ask you. Are you on a mission or something?"

Yukihira bit her finger. "Mmm.. I remember that I was trying to stop Team Apollo's plans, but I failed and got chased instead... I don't think I'm in an emergency situation or anything. What's wrong?"

"My son, Kyou. He's starting his journey today, like most kids do at his age," Prof. Sakuya exclaimed. Nowadays, the children that starts off their journey is at an age group of 13 to 15. It's totally changed from a few years ago- where kids as young as ten was already allowed to venture. "I want you to accompany him. Stay with him in his journey of becoming a Pokémon Master by conquering the Yotta League. But rest assured- it will not be burdening. I'm sure you will find him useful sometimes, too- when you encounter danger and such."

Yukihira pondered the thought. Kyou pondered, too. He would totally do a triple backflip in the air IF she is actually willing to join his journey. After all, she's a famous and strong Trainer, even getting a title of Kni-

"Umm.. Okay then! Though, I cannot guarantee his safety too much..." Yukihira smiled at Prof. Sakuya, and at Kyou.

Triple backflip it is.

"Oh yeah, Kyou. Here," said the Professor as she handed Kyou a set of new clothes. "You wouldn't start off your journey by your old ones, right? I made it identical to what Yukihira wears now." It was just as expected. A dark blue hoodie jacket, white underclothes, and a long trouser with a light brown shade to it. Not to mention, a pair of grey boots, an azure scarf- a perfect match for his azure eyes, and the famous PokéGoggles- a goggle which links to the Pokédex, and allows the Trainer to see data of his Pokémon without actually looking at the Dex. In a flash, he had changed, and- in his case- buttoned the jacket (Yes, the jacket was somehow more similar to a varsity, with buttons instead of a zipper). He tied the scarf in his neck, and tucked the goggles onto his head. Gible was beside him, flashing a determined smile.

"And here, your own Pokédex. No Trainer would leave without one of these, right?" The Professor waved a small blue box. Kyou retrieved it- and instantly, it erupted into some hologram screens. The newest version of Pokédex comes with an air touch, it seems. It began to scan Kyou, and soon registered his ID to the Dex.

"Here we are again, another one of my children, about to embark on a journey with Pokémon... leaving their okaa-chan alone here, in this lab... Sniff..." Prof. Sakuya began to sob.

"C-calm down, Okaa-chan. Onee-chan isn't going anywhere anymore, is she?" Kyou tried to comfort his mom.

"Z-Zhe haz zome buzinez in de Yunova Rijion... sniff.."

"S-She'll be coming home sometimes, right..? Unova's not that far-"

Prof. Sakuya shook her head. Kyou rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry, Professor! I'll take care of him... somehow!" Yukihira joined, trying to lighten Prof. Sakuya's mood. "You don't have to worry about him losing to the Gyms! I'll make sure he _didn't_!"

And somehow, Kyou and Yukihira took the leave from Windmill, headed for a new journey filled with Pokémon together. A journey with unknown danger, and unexpected turns.

.

"...Hey, Yukihira-san."

"What is it, Kyou-kun?"

"We've been walking around for five freakin' hours now.. When will we actually reach Revera Town? A day more?" Kyou complained, his feet about to buckle from exhaustion. Gible was no longer out of his Pokéball- it was safely tucked in Kyou's pocket, inside its ball.

"Well.. I don't know.. Revera Town is just past Route 1, right? It's bound to be near now, Route 1 couldn't be that long," Yukihira said, assuring Kyou.

Route 1. The first route in the Yotta Region, where Trainers first train their partners, adjusting to the battles and the life of a Pokémon Trainer. It was a simple grassy pathway, with trees here and there, lush green tall grass that stretch out, ranging from a 1x1 meter square to one that was as big as a 10x10 meter square. Beginner Pokémon such as Normal-types like Patrat, Rattata, and Bidoof, small birds like Pidgey, Pidove, and Starly, and some bugs like Wurmple and Caterpie are bound to appear in this section. But, strangely, Kyou haven't encountered any of those. Rather, he haven't even met a single wild Pokémon ever since he departed from Windmill.

"Yukihira-san... Do you-"

"Feel something strange? Totally. I'm guessing something must've forced them into hiding. But there's no way large Pokémon should be here-"

Her words were halted by a mediocre tremor in the ground. Grass and trees shook, but there was no damage. A few moments later, the tremor returned, with a rising magnitude. The third time it returned, a large Pokémon erupted from the ground. It has a sturdy crocodile-like structure, with black eyes that made it look like it was wearing sunglasses. Its body was maroon-colored, with black stripes all over its body. A Krookodile.

"W-Watch out, Yukihira-san!"

"K-Kyaaa!" Yukihira was surprised, for a variety of reasons. One, because a Pokémon with the desert as habitat had suddenly appeared on the most basic route of all in Yotta. Two, because the Krookodile erupted just below her. She was struck with the Dig attack, and was thrown into the air.

Suddenly, a bursting ball of energy struck Krookodile's body hard, and made it flip backwards in the air. Yukihira closed her eyes, and moments later, she was already on the ground, safely beside a teenage boy's body.

"Are you okay, Yukihira-san? You didn't get hurt or anything... right? Don't worry, just stay there. I'll take care of this." Kyou stepped towards the Krookodile, definitely looking at Gible as target now. But just as Kyou took a step forward, something grabbed his arm. Yukihira was clutching to his wrist, with a determined look on her face.

"Kyou-kun! You can't handle an enemy like this! I'll fight it-"

Kyou gave a small smile. "Hey, hey.. It wouldn't be okay if a girl kept protecting a man, no matter how strong she is, right? Don't worry, I'm also taking this opportunity to show you that I'm no noob." He grinned and glanced at the Krookodile.

"Now then.. Let's get started. Gible, use Rock Smash!" Gible's hand glowed with a faint blue, lunged at Krookodile with blinding speed, and landed a hard smack on the croc's face. It was shown to be effective, as it stumbled backwards a few steps before falling down with a crash. Yukihira was amazed. Before this, she had always thought Kyou as a total newbie to the Pokémon world. But the way he pulled out a super effective move against a Pokémon which is (she assumed) new to the latter.. Moreover, Krookodile's a Pokémon in which the Dark-type doesn't stand out much. But still, he managed to land a critical, super effective move. No ordinary rookie could do that much.

"Don't let up, partner. Dragon Claw and Dragon Rush together now!" Kyou pointed at the Krookodile. Both of Gible's arms glowed now- making claws-like shapes, and while thrusting its spiky head onto Krookodile's belly, slammed a double hit with both of its claws. The enemy Krookodile was overwhelmed- it then whipped up a Sand Tomb to shake Gible off his range. But Kyou, and Gible, didn't bat an eye. Instead, they smirked.

"Seriously.. You're using a sand attack to fight off a sand shark? Gible, counter with your Sandstorm!" As Gible got enveloped in the sand tornado Krookodile sent, it spun, blasting off another sandstorm- this time with higher intensity- and drove back the tornado to Krookodile, with double the power. It got hit, crashed into a huge tree, and fainted.

"Well.. First off, why is there a Krookodile here?" Kyou fastened his PokéGoggles, and looked at the fainted Pokémon. The data shows that it is wild, without any Trainers owning. It was at a pretty decent level, 39. The original habitat of the Krookodile was Ruffur Desert, a vast desert located in the east part of Yotta Region. That's covering at least a few miles from Route 1.

"Kyou-kun, duck!"

"Wha-"

Before Kyou could react, a massive rock shot at him, being intercepted by Gible. The attack was so sudden, that Gible had no time to prepare an attack. As a result, it randomly blocked the rock, and was thrown away. Kyou was unharmed, but Gible fainted. "G-Gible..!" Kyou rushed to rescue his friend, but another rock shot past him, almost harming the fallen Gible.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!"

Yet another rock was blasted from nowhere. But this time, Kyou could see it. He also heard someone mention Gyarados, and he saw a Lure Ball- a Pokéball for capturing strong Water Pokémon- flying above him. A gigantic red water snake, with a ferocious look on its face, appeared out of the ball. It gleamed slightly after it hit the ground. _A Shiny Red Gyarados_, Kyou thought. The rock was crippled to bits by an intense water jet ejected from the Gyarados' mouth.

"A-Are you and Gible alright?" It was Yukihira. She tossed a Max Revive at Kyou, and moved in front of Gyarados. "This time, I'll protect you, so don't worry about a thing and get Gible back up!" She smiled at Kyou. A smile, in a situation like this.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" A destructive beam blasted away from Gyarados, and it exploded in a nearby bush, as if it hit something. Moments later, a fainted Graveler and a Team Apollo Grunt flew away from the bush, both knocked out.

"Kyou-kun, are you okay now? H-have Gible recovered yet?" Yukihira asked with worry. Kyou had just finished reviving Gible, and flashed a reassuring smile. "He's fine. Gible's just caught off-guard last time. It won't happen again, eh partner?" He rubbed Gible's head.

"Well, shall we go?" Yukihira gave him her hand for support, and he stood up.  
"Right.. To Revera Town!"

It took a moment for Kyou to realize that he was about to get involved in a huge war. A war he had never thought of before.  
A war versus the most evil Pokémon organization, Team Apollo.

.

.

.

_...That's the gist of it. I guess._

_Me, full of injuries, returning to Windmill- where I got Torchic as my first Pokémon- and meeting this boy, who turned out to be the Prof's second child. __And now I'm travelling with him... I guess, I do owe him a favor. He's the one who saved me, after all. I lied to him- I pretended to know that Prof's the one who saved me- but truthfully, I knew it was him. If I didn't run into him back then, I didn't know what would happen. Knights are humans too, you know._

_And frankly, I had never known that he had skills like that in battling... He sure is talented- or that's just pure luck, resulting from the bond he shared with Gible. Could he be... that one Trainer? Though, I'm not the person to judge that, am I?_

_Of course, if I am travelling with him, sooner or later, I'll have to tell him about the danger brought by Team Apollo to Yotta. But let's close that matter for now- if it's not a necessity, I won't have to tell him. I'll be the one to stop their plans, no matter what happens. And I don't think he saw who was behind that surprise attacks.._

_I don't really care about anything else, though- one thing I know for sure._

_Your birthday is 16th February. It's the day when I first met you._

* * *

_**Chapter 1- End.**_

* * *

...That actually took longer and more words than expected ;-;

FYI, I haven't actually made the whole Yotta Region. I'm improvising it according to the story.. Is that bad? This fanfic is just for me writing Pokemon for fun anyways. I need Pokemon + a whole buttload of romance, as much as I need Permanent Heroes on LS TwT

Review and rate would be highly appreciated. Kemon out~


End file.
